


The Key

by beetlesprite



Series: The Clash of Stars [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter, kind of lol - Fandom
Genre: ALSO ALSO this is new-to-the-series friendly!, Fantasy AU, Gen, Multi, OH ALSO this is lgbt written by an El Gee Bee Tee, Original Warrior Cat Characters - Freeform, Original Warrior cat clans, Warning For canon typical violence/death/etc, a LOT of commentary and criticism of starclan lol and also um. fun stuff!, also ableism but only from like, canon nb and gay and trans characters and The Like, gonna write it specifically so that people not into wc can understand stuff, maybe i re-use canon plot points that could have been done well in canon. thats my business, one character who is clearly not who the audience is meant to root for, this fic is so detached from the source but it's also extremely fun please give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlesprite/pseuds/beetlesprite
Summary: The five Clans have lived in relative tolerance, as one would put it, for decades, maybe even centuries. Their lives carry on normally enough, with the regular fights as one would expect, but there seems to be something missing in the heart of every Clan -- and Thornpaw, EchoClan's medicine cat apprentice, can't seem to shake away thoughts of the legends that haunt the Starlit Cape: that there was once power, higher than their warrior ancestors and the shadows they keep away, in the claws of every Clan.After receiving a dream from StarClan, Thornpaw must step from the volcanic caverns of EchoClan and join forces with cats of the winged FlashClan of the mountain peaks, the scaled CoveClan of the beaches, the close-to-nature BlossomClan of the plains, and the eccentric AmberClan of the mountain-base forest to bring the power back to the Clans.
Series: The Clash of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118408
Kudos: 9





	1. Allegiances + Map

**FLASHCLAN**

**Leader:** Gryphonstar \- A tall molly, with ungroomed, golden brown, marbled fur and light blue eyes; darker brown wings. 

**Deputy:** Beesmoke \- A cinnamon and white tabby tom with swirl-patterned wings and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Spiderwish \- A scrawny, golden tabby molly with bright blue eyes and pale yellow wings. 

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None.

 **Warriors** (regular members who fight and carry out duties for the Clan):

  * Windshine \- A large white tom with pale ginger points and white wings.
  * Vanillabird \- A fluffy white molly with green eyes and white wings. **Apprentice:** Lynxpaw.
  * Sleekfrost \- A short black tom with grizzled fur, black wings, and brown eyes. **Apprentice** : Flurrypaw.
  * Batstrike \- A black molly with bright green eyes and raven-black wings. **Apprentice** : Cardinalpaw.
  * Sparrowripple \- A pale ginger molly with green eyes and red wings. 
  * Flamewhisker \- A dark russet cat with yellow eyes and black wings. 



**Strikers** (a subrank of warriors who excel in fighting and flying):

  * Runningcloud \- A dark gray tom with white patches and dark gray wings. 
  * Hawkflash \- A brown tabby molly with darker wings and yellow eyes. **Apprentice** : Violetpaw.
  * Lioncall \- A golden tabby cat with darker stripes and russet wings. **Apprentice** : Mantispaw.
  * Bumblespring \- A yellow tom with darker flecks, golden wings, and green eyes. **Apprentice** : Wasppaw.
  * Sunnyheart \- A pale, dusty brown molly with darker flecks and markings on her face; darker brown wings with white tips.



**Apprentices** (cats six moons or older training to be warriors):

  * Lynxpaw \- A large white molly with black flecks, wings of the same pattern, and gray eyes. 
  * Cardinalpaw \- A dark, red and black furred tom with yellow eyes and black wings.
  * Flurrypaw \- A fluffy ginger molly with yellow eyes and golden wings. 



**Striker Apprentices** (cats six moons or older training to be strikers):

  * Mantispaw \- A ruffled, mottled brown and cream bicolor tom with bright, almost piercing green eyes and a darker stripe down his back; dark brown wings. 
  * Wasppaw \- A mottled gray molly with white paws and tail-tip; cream-colored wings.
  * Violetpaw \- A tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes and black wings.



**Monarchs** (cats who are currently nursing kits or cats who prefer to help nursing queens/parents):

  * Rainyfern \- A gray and white molly with curly fur and multicolored, blue and amber eyes; white wings.
  * Dovewish \- A cream-colored molly with short, mottled fur, pale ginger wings, and yellow eyes. _(Mother of Beesmoke's kits - Streamkit and Palekit)_
  * Fallowcloud \- A cinnamon ticked tabby molly with silver wings and brown eyes. _(Mother of Sparrowripple's kits - Rowankit and Pinekit)_



**Kits** (the youngest cats who are under six moons of age):

  * Palekit \- A white and fawn molly with yellow eyes and brown wings. 
  * Streamkit \- A light gray molly with blue eyes and darker wings. 
  * Pinekit \- A pale ginger, ticked tabby tom with red wings and green eyes. 
  * Rowankit \- A cinnamon tom with brown wings and eyes. 



**Elders** (former warriors who have since retired):

  * Foxthorn \- A brown molly with amber eyes and dark russet wings. 
  * Flamefreckle \- A speckled pale ginger molly with green eyes and russet wings. 



**ECHOCLAN**

**Leader** : Emberstar \- A well-built molly with bristly, red and black tabby fur and bright orange eyes. 

**Deputy** : Shadowtalon \- A long-legged dark gray tabby molly with golden-brown eyes. **Apprentice** : Wildpaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Ashrunner \- A pale gray molly with black flecks and green eyes. 

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Thornpaw \- An abnormally large black cat with burning amber eyes. 

**Warriors:**

  * Antgaze \- A gray marbled tom with amber eyes. 
  * Sandymoon \- A pale brown tom with orange eyes. 
  * Stonefreckle \- A dark gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes. 
  * Finchthorn \- A solid light brown molly with pale green eyes. **Apprentice** : Goldenpaw.
  * Cherrylight \- A ginger molly with green eyes. 



**Shields** (a subrank of warriors who excel in the defense of the Clan):

  * Slatefoot \- A black tabby with green eyes. 
  * Sablestrike \- A dark russet marbled tabby molly with amber eyes. **Apprentice** : Howlpaw.
  * Fogrose \- A smoky gray tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice** : Fallenpaw.
  * Breezeshade \- A golden smoke molly with green eyes.



**Apprentices:**

  * Goldenpaw \- A pale ginger marbled tom with orange eyes. 
  * Wildpaw \- A yellow colorpoint molly with bright orange eyes and golden, leathery, batlike wings. 



**Shield Apprentices:**

  * Howlpaw \- A red ticked tabby tom with amber eyes. 
  * Fallenpaw \- A fawn-cream tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. 



**Monarchs:**

  * Bramblesplash \- A lilac colored tabby molly with orange eyes.   
Honeythorn \- A white and brown bicolor molly with amber eyes. _(Mother of Stonefreckle's kits - Swiftkit and Pebblekit)_



**Kits:**

  * Swiftkit \- A black and white bicolor tom with blue eyes.
  * Pebblekit \- A brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes.



**Elders:**

  * Brindlethorn \- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 
  * Mothclaw \- A pale ginger tabby tom with gray eyes. 
  * Chestnutmist \- A brown swirl molly with green eyes. 



**COVECLAN**

**Leader:** Ripplestar \- A sleek, beautiful silver marble tabby molly with crystal blue eyes; dark blue scales underfur. 

**Deputy** : Shadeflower \- A gray tom with downy, mottled fur, a notched ear, and oval-shaped amber eyes; golden scales underfur. 

**Medicine Cat:** Crowflutter \- A dark gray, mottled molly with wide amber eyes; golden scales underfur. 

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None.

**Warriors:**

  * Ashthroat \- A small gray tom with red scales underfur and a missing tail. 
  * Mistysmoke \- A pale tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes and yellow scales underfur. 
  * Smokecreek \- A pale white tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes and scales underfur. **Apprentice** : Frogpaw.
  * Ottercall \- A well-built, fluffy white molly with ginger patches and green eyes; lime scales underfur. **Apprentice** : Redpaw.
  * Brookstream \- A lilac ticked tabby molly with blue eyes and violet scales underfur. 



**Anglers** (a subrank of warriors who are skilled hunters):

  * Salmoncatcher \- A dark ginger tom with amber eyes; amber scales underfur. 
  * Tawnypond \- A brown mottled molly with green eyes; green scales underfur. **Apprentice** : Lakepaw.
  * Minnowflame \- A black smoke tom with amber eyes and yellow scales underfur. **Apprentice** : Puddlepaw.
  * Troutstalk \- A dark gray tom with white eye markings; pale silver scales underfur.



**Apprentices:**

  * Frogpaw \- A brown tabby molly with darker stripes and green eyes; green scales underfur. 
  * Redpaw \- A dark ginger molly with scruffy fur and a twisted front paw; yellow scales underfur. 



**Angler Apprentices:**

  * Lakepaw \- A blue-gray tom with blue eyes and deep blue scales underfur. 
  * Puddlepaw \- A brown tabby molly with green eyes and darker brown paws; green scales underfur. 



**Monarchs:**

  * Pondnibble \- A round-faced fawn colored molly with brown eyes; amber scales underfur. 
  * Icemoss \- A patchy, silver smoke cat with blue eyes; blue scales underfur.
  * Fawnwhisper \- A pale ginger and gray tortoiseshell molly with golden eyes; yellow scales underfur. _(Mother of Tawnypond's kits - Saltkit, Goosekit, and Doekit)_



**Kits:**

  * Doekit \- A pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes; orange scales underfur.
  * Goosekit \- A gray and white bicolor molly with yellow eyes; orange scales underfur.
  * Saltkit \- A pale gray, almost white tom with amber eyes; yellow scales underfur. 



**Elders** :

  * Snailnose \- A creamy tom with a broad face and amber eyes; red scales underfur. 
  * Doewhisper \- A dark brown molly with yellow eyes; yellow scales underfur. 
  * Hailwhisker \- A white tom with pale gray splotches and green eyes and yellow scales underfur. 
  * Tinystep \- A small gray molly with wide blue eyes and white paws; blue scales underfur. 



**BLOSSOMCLAN**

**Leader** : Peonystar \- An average built molly with patchy, ginger flecked white fur and hazel eyes. 

**Deputy** : Yelloweyes \- A brown marbled molly with bright yellow eyes. 

**Medicine Cat:** Cherrysnow \- A slender molly with short, ginger flecked cream fur and copper eyes. 

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Sagepaw \- A small molly with white and gray patches. 

**Warriors:**

  * Rootchaser \- A light brown and white bicolor tom with half a tail. 
  * Yarrowfoot \- A sleek, golden point molly with blue eyes. **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw.
  * Leafwish \- A thick-furred, silver tortoiseshell cat with gray eyes. **Apprentice** : Birdpaw.
  * Pumpkinfeather \- A russet tom with a darker underbelly and green eyes. **Apprentice** : Dapplepaw.
  * Sorrelwhisker \- A black tom with a long, fluffy tail. 
  * Darkfern \- A dark brown molly with green eyes and unkempt fur. 



**Couriers** (a subrank of cats who travel around and help distribute herbs to the other Clans):

  * Graypetal \- A large, bulky, mottled gray tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice** : Alderpaw.
  * Sapstalk \- A short-legged, pale ginger molly with gray eyes. **Apprentice** : Mossypaw.
  * Blackwillow \- A well-built black and white bicolor molly with green eyes. 



**Apprentices:**

  * Wolfpaw \- A large, mottled, gray and brown tortoiseshell with hazel eyes and white paws.
  * Birdpaw \- A pale yellow tom with blue eyes. 
  * Dapplepaw \- A fawn-colored molly with curly fur and lilac-tinted eyes. 



**Courier Apprentices:**

  * Alderpaw \- A dark brown bicolor molly with amber eyes. 
  * Mossypaw \- A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. 



**Monarchs:**

  * Elkwillow \- A black molly with white splotches and green eyes. _(Mother of Yarrowfoot's kit - Fuzzykit)_
  * Larkwind \- A ticked brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. 
  * Briardapple \- A ginger flecked, white cat with golden-brown eyes. _(Parent of Sorrelwhisker's kits - Daisykit and Rosekit)_



**Kits:**

  * Fuzzykit \- A fluffy golden color point molly with blue-ish green eyes. 
  * Daisykit \- A white tom with black ears and tail. 
  * Rosekit \- A white tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes. 



**Elders:**

  * Olivesky \- A heavyset, snowy tom with pale tabby stripes and a scarred muzzle.
  * Sweetclaw \- A patchy, white and brown tom with blue eyes. 



**AMBERCLAN**

**Leader** : Mousestar \- A small tom with clean, fawn ticked tortoiseshell fur and bright blue eyes. 

**Deputy** : Cedarwhisper \- A dark brown tabby cat with peach colored eyes. 

**Medicine Cat:** Rabbitflicker \- A white and brown bicolor tom with green eyes. 

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None.

**Warriors:**

  * Chirpdawn \- A fluffy, solid black molly with yellow eyes. 
  * Thicketthorn \- A golden tabby tom with a notched ear and silver eyes. 
  * Sootcry \- A dilute tortoiseshell cat with green eyes. **Apprentice** : Spottedpaw.
  * Blazefang \- A dark ginger molly with green eyes. **Apprentice** : Ghostpaw.
  * Adderfreckle \- A light brown marble tabby tom with curly fur and blue eyes. **Apprentice** : Mallowpaw.



**Scouts** (a subrank of warriors who are best fit to patrol the Clan's borders):

  * Brackensmoke \- A white tom with brown flecks and hazel eyes. 
  * Squirrelwatcher \- A yellow molly with amber eyes. **Apprentice** : Woollypaw.
  * Deerwind \- A small brown molly with green eyes. **Apprentice** : Patchpaw.
  * Newtskip \- A ticked tortoiseshell tom with soft gray eyes. 



**Apprentices:**

  * Ghostpaw \- A small white cat with a fluffy tail and tufted ears; green eyes. 
  * Spottedpaw \- A white cat with black spots. 
  * Mallowpaw \- A light gray molly with green eyes. 



**Scout Apprentices:**

  * Woollypaw \- A fluffy gray tom with unkempt fur and blue eyes. 
  * Patchpaw \- A white and pale golden bicolor molly with green eyes. 



**Monarchs:**

  * Cricketnight \- A spiky, brown tabby tom with green eyes. _(Father of Brackensmoke's kits - Snakekit and Hazelkit)_
  * Splashdust \- A ruffled, cinnamon tabby molly with blue eyes. _(Mother of Newtskip's kits - Lavenderkit and Pondkit)_



**Kits:**

  * Hazelkit \- A pale, golden-brown molly with green eyes.
  * Snakekit \- A white and brown bicolor tom with hazel eyes. 
  * Lavenderkit \- A ticked cinnamon tabby tom with gray eyes.
  * Pondkit \- A tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. 



**Elders:**

  * Sparrowmist \- A bushy, dilute tortoiseshell cat. 
  * Junipertalon \- A fawn-tipped molly with mask-like facial markings. 
  * Toadbee \- A caramel-colored tom with curly fur and green eyes. 



**OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

  * Mochi \- A cream colorpoint tom with fluffy fur; a kittypet.



* * *

I've also made a map to give a better image of how things look here! It's VERY rough and I intend to make a better version soon!

[Full res link!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422037806110605333/803355363964878879/map_sketch_1-25-21.png)

**EDIT:** Actually this photo of Rio de Janeiro (minus the city and plus a bunch of trees) is about how i imagined the territory (Alt text included):

[Source](https://www.ofseaandmountains.com/cities-with-mountains-and-ocean/)


	2. Prologue

**ONE YEAR AGO**

Stars and claws alike flashed, teeth biting down on flesh as cats of both the shadows and the night sky clashed against one another, with the intent to kill.

Before the fight began, the rows upon rows of warriors had crouched on their respective sides, the differences between them impossible to ignore — one side was filled with cats that had starlight clinging to their pelts, eyes glowing with honor and justice; the other was lined with skinny, underfed cats filled with hatred for the other, and only the desire to destroy keeping them going. Now they were at war, and any outsider watching wouldn't be able to tell one from the other.

It wasn't the first raid the shadowed cats had launched in recent time. And it wouldn't be the last, for the ranks of the Dark Forest wouldn't stop until they were in control of StarClan's hunting grounds and the influence of the Clans below.

Despite the unrestrained power put against the starry cats, ultimately they outnumbered their enemies. They managed to overpower the Dark Forest cats, sending them back into the spindly trees they'd streamed from. 

From the ranks of StarClan cats, a gray and white splotched molly watched them go, ears flattening as she saw not one of the Dark Forest cats stop to mourn their dead. She turned to remark to one of her comrades, but stopped in surprise as she saw that StarClan, too, was leaving without pause. Leaving their Clanmates' bodies to dissolve into stardust, mixing with the billowing shadows that became of the Dark Forest cats.

* * *

**NINE MOONS AGO**

A pale ginger molly made her way down a hill from the mountains, leaves crunching underpaw as she entered a thick forest at the base of it. Between her teeth was the scruff of a newborn kitten, the small body dangling limply from her jaws, its legs scraping the floor like dead weight. 

The molly raised her head with a grunt. Her short legs were not doing much in the way of helping her here. She'd considered tucking the stillborn kit into the pouch all BlossomClan couriers wore with the intention of carrying herbs to the other Clans, but thought better of it — the poor thing deserved a little bit of dignity in death.

The ginger molly veered in a different direction of the trees, flicking her tail in satisfaction as she saw the forest begin to thin out. She was searching for an appropriate resting place for the kit, as requested by its mother.

A relatively secluded tree came into view, its trunk housing a hollow nicely close to the ground. The molly approached, setting the kit down among the tree's roots and began searching under the layer of dead leaves for soft feathers or anything else to line the grave with. She wanted to make sure the kit was comfortable in death, if it couldn't be granted so in life.

She felt something soft moving at her haunches, and her maw twisted into a frown as a feather she'd just spotted drifted out of sight on a sudden breeze.

"Not now, Thornkit," she said with an edge of annoyance, and then froze.

_Thornkit!_

Quickly, the molly turned to the kit she'd believed was dead, seeing that the small black-furred body was very much alive, and not enjoying the experience one bit. It shivered against the breeze that had blown away the molly's feather, whimpering quietly.

The molly was wrapping herself around Thornkit in an instant, lapping at their coat fervently in an attempt to warm them up. If she'd known Thornkit was alive, she wouldn't have come all this way! She groaned inwardly at the thought of the long trek she'd have to make back up the mountain, and then froze at the thought of what Thornkit must've gone through the whole way down here. How long had they been awake?

The molly licked the kit's fur with renewed vigor.

Slowly, the small kit began to reach a temperature she considered normal and healthy for them. She opened her mouth to comment that she'd better get going soon, but paused, shivering as she felt something brush against her pelt.

The molly looked around, frowning as she saw nothing. While she certainly had felt the presence of something, or someone, just a moment ago, she and Thornkit were definitely alone.

She shook her head. These thoughts wouldn't do. She scooped Thornkit up in her jaws, ignoring the kit's wail of defiance at being picked up. Whatever tiredness she'd felt before, she suddenly felt full of the needed energy to get Thornkit home. She would have bounded off in excitement had she not remembered the precious and fragile bundle in her jaws.

The molly leapt towards the mountains, feeling as though she had the wings of FlashClan on her back and nuzzled Thornkit's fur.

"Your mother's going to be so pleased to see you!"

* * *

**SEVEN MOONS AGO**

Ripplestar led her patrol along the shore of CoveClan territory. Tawnypond, a senior angler and one of the best hunters in the Clan, was walking by her side, a steady stream of words going in one ear and out the other. Behind them was a warrior named Shadeflower and his apprentice, Brookpaw. And to the side, one of the younger warriors, Ottercall.

" — And hurricane season is soon," Tawnypond was saying, "so I think we should try to learn some hunting techniques in the beach caves, like EchoClan. We should be ready in case the beach gets flooded; the tide's already been getting rather high."

Ripplestar was hardly listening to her. CoveClan had easily survived hurricane season every year, and they'd be fine this year, too. Besides, if there was truly something to worry about, StarClan would have contacted her. She didn't need to heed warnings from a cat that wasn't even deputy.

Suddenly, Ripplestar saw a flash of orange and white fur, with a glint of lime green scales, as Ottercall broke from the group and darted ahead along the shore. The silver molly sighed deeply. Ottercall had been her most recent apprentice, and hadn't even been a warrior for two seasons yet. She'd been nice and obedient like Ripplestar liked as a 'paw, but now that she was a warrior and had been the Clan leader's apprentice, she thought she knew better than anyone else.

"There's a kit here!" Ottercall yowled.

Ripplestar barely glanced up. "On the shore? Kits can't get that far on the beach. We do keep watch of the nursery, you know."

Tawnypond stiffened. "I see it too, Ripplestar."

She took off before Ripplestar could argue. Ripplestar narrowed her eyes and scoffed; Tawnypond was only acting like this because her mate, Fawnwhisper, had just moved to the nursery a couple sunrises ago expecting her kits.

Sighing, Ripplestar flicked her tail for Shadeflower and Brookpaw to follow as she trotted to catch up with the other two. Shadeflower had always been quiet and agreeable. And with the Clan's current deputy, Oatmist, sick in the medicine cat den, Ripplestar had been keeping an eye out for a replacement.

They caught up with Tawnypond and Ottercall and came to a stop in front of a damp, red, bundle of fur. From what Ripplestar could tell, the kit's front paw was twisted. Shadeflower crouched down to nudge the scrap, looking up in surprise.

"There's no sign of injury," he remarked. "It looks like she was just born with the joint like that." His sister, Crowflutter, was the medicine cat's apprentice, and they hardly left each other's sides. No wonder he picked up some from her.

Ottercall crouched down opposite of Shadeflower, her ears pricked. "She's got fins like us on her legs, and look — " She nudged the little kit, and Ripplestar could see where the light caught on golden scales underfur, just beginning to show. She was probably only a few days old.

Tawnypond's brow furrowed. "She can't be one of our kits, though," she said. "I know all the kits in the Clan, and I've never seen her."

Ripplestar bit back a sneer. Maybe if Tawnypond spent less time in the nursery, they wouldn't be _apparently_ having a prey shortage. The leader shook out her fur. "Well, it isn't our problem," she decided. "She looks washed up and dead, anyways."

Ottercall was already leaning down to lick the kit's fur. "No, she's definitely alive," she argued. "We should bring her back."

"To have another mouth to feed?" Ripplestar retorted, hoping Tawnypond would back her up. "There's no way she'll be able to hunt _or_ fight with _that_ paw," she added briskly.

"No, we should bring her back," Tawnypond said, to Ripplestar's frustration. "Let Crowflutter have a look at her."

Ripplestar rolled her eyes, begrudgingly accepting that there was no arguing out of this kit joining her Clan. Still, she tried once more — "Crowflutter's barely older than Ottercall — what would _she_ know about caring for a kit? Her mentor can handle it."

Ottercall narrowed her eyes. "Berrysplash has been keeping an eye on and helping Fawnwhisper the past few days; Crowflutter told me," she argued. "I don't think we should tack on more work for her; just let Crowflutter do it. I saw her get Puddlekit to eat her herbs without complaint the other day!"

Against what Ripplestar considered her better judgement, it was decided that the little scruffy kit would be coming back with them. As they headed back, Ripplestar let Shadeflower take the lead, and nudged Brookpaw to follow, ignoring the apprentice's curious look. She fell into step with Ottercall, whose mouth was too full of fur as she carried the kit for her to speak.

"You're in charge of that kit, Ottercall," the leader said firmly, glaring at her. "When the time comes, I hope you have the skill to mentor her properly."

Ripplestar's lip curled in annoyance as Ottercall's eyes brightened with excitement, as though the warrior didn't realize that this was meant to be a punishment.

* * *

Sunnyheart touched down on one of the landing cliffs of FlashClan's territory and folded her wings to her sides. She'd only been promoted from her apprenticehood to a full striker a moon ago, so she was surprised to be invited to join Runningcloud and Hawkflash on patrols recently (despite the fact that Runningcloud had been her mentor to begin with) — they were both senior warriors of the Clan, and senior strikers at that — cats whose skills were specifically tailored to being the best fliers and fighters.

Still exhilarated from the lap they'd flown around the territory, the dusty brown molly turned to look at her Clanmates, maybe comment something about how nice the wind had felt. However, Runningcloud's yellow eyes were narrowed, his gray patched nose twitching in alarm. Next to him, Hawkflash's brown tabby wings were half-open, as if she were preparing to launch into the sky in case of attack.

Confused, Sunnyheart opened her jaws to try to detect what had frightened them. She stiffened as she scented blood on the wind. A lot of it, too — something had happened.

The three of them quickly scaled the rocks to reach the protected cliffside camp that FlashClan lived in. Sunnyheart gasped at the sight, lunging for the center of camp. She grunted in frustration as Lioncall, a golden-striped tabby, held her back and tried to shield her sight with his russet wings.

It'd been too late, of course. Laying at the center of the camp was the pale yellow body of Nectarbird, Sunnyheart's mother. She was splayed out as if she'd been fighting off a threat. Next to her lay Stormstream, the deputy's blue-gray body lifeless.

Sunnyheart could hardly believe her eyes. "Gorsetalon!" she called, searching the Clan for her father's brown tabby pelt. She turned to Lioncall, who had loosened his grip on her. "Where's Gorsetalon?"

Lioncall grimaced, glancing uneasily up as the Clan leader, Gryphonstar, approached.

"Sunnyheart, Gorsetalon killed Stormstream," the golden-brown molly started slowly. "He tried to kill Spiderwish, too, but Nectarbird fought him off." Gryphonstar's gaze flickered to Spiderwish, the medicine cat looking uncharacteristically shaken. "Nectarbird died of her wounds from fighting him."

Sunnyheart could see grief clouding Gryphonstar's eyes — Spiderwish, Nectarbird, and Gryphonstar were all littermates, and Stormstream had been her deputy since the beginning of her leadership.

But her compassion was pushed away by anger. "Why didn't anyone do anything to stop it?" she demanded.

"It happened too fast, none of us were able to," Lioncall started to say, but Sunnyheart suddenly lashed out, surprised to feel her claws tear into his shoulder. Something about being able to inflict harm on her Clanmate that she'd looked up to since apprenticehood was jarring. She'd thought the strikers were indestructible. 

Sunnyheart felt another cat shove her from where her claws dug into Lioncall, pushing her to the ground, and heard Runningcloud apologizing to the other warrior.

Lioncall quickly spoke over him. "I hold no ill will to her; I probably would have reacted the same way." He paused, his mew sounding troubled. "I'd wish this tragedy on no one."

Sunnyheart sighed in defeat, letting herself go limp, and felt Runningcloud release her. Getting to her paws, she looked up at her former mentor dully. "Where's Gorsetalon's body, then?"

Gryphonstar addressed Sunnyheart again, seemingly pulling herself together. "Gone. Nectarbird threw him off the cliffs when he was starting to win the fight." She lowered her gaze. "The shock must've been too much for him to react quickly enough."

Sunnyheart felt her stomach sink into numb grief, slowly moving to push her nose into Nectarbird's cold fur. She felt Runningcloud touch his nose to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"She flies with StarClan now."

* * *

**SIX MOONS AGO**

Nectarbird carefully stepped through the starlit trees, keeping close to Stormstream. Apparently Bisonstar had called for a meeting, which would be led by the most recent leaders — of each respective Clan — to have joined StarClan. Bisonstar was representing AmberClan.

It'd been a moon since Gorsetalon had tried to attack FlashClan and caused the deaths of both Nectarbird and Stormstream in the process, and Nectarbird had seen neither hide nor hair of Gorsetalon since then, thank the stars. Even so, she was still adjusting to it — being up with the rest of her warrior ancestors, powerless to help the living.

Which was unusual. Being unable to spare any warriors to even _talk_ to the Clans below was a recent problem, a deceased warrior from BlossomClan — Fernlight — had told her. With the Dark Forest doing what it was, they'd been carrying out patrols of their borders, like a living Clan! Nectarbird had thought StarClan was a paradise!

Nectarbird and Stormstream reached the meeting spot — a large, sparkling pool of water, with rows upon rows of starry cats surrounding it. Five especially bright warriors were closest to the bank of the pond, speaking in low, serious tones, that rang out clearly across the whole of StarClan. All five leaders looked weary, near constantly fighting off raids from the Dark Forest.

Thinking of the Dark Forest again made Nectarbird feel a twinge of frustration. Despite the danger, she hadn't been allowed to fight alongside her new Clanmates during the raids. Every time, Stormstream had held her back, telling her to stay safe so that one day she may see her daughter again.

 _But it's fine for him to risk his soul, after all_ he _left behind?_ Nectarbird angrily thought. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the meeting.

Bisonstar was speaking, the massive brown cat raising their huge head to be heard over the other leaders' squabbling. "We need to lead the five Clans back to their roots."

Silence fell over the congregation. Jaystar, a silver tabby who had led FlashClan before Gryphonstar, raised his head in surprise. "You don't mean..?"

"What're they talking about?" Nectarbird hissed to Stormstream.

"I don't know," the tabby deputy replied.

Bisonstar shook out their fur and spoke. They had been the leader before Mousestar, who was notably old, so it made sense for them to lead this meeting. "Moons ago, the Clans had abilities that nearly rivaled our own. They were lost back then, and locked away." They shifted on their paws and looked around at all the surrounding cats. "I say it's time we led the Clans to reclaim them."

Shocked murmuring broke out among the ranks of StarClan, cut through by the yowl of Rainstar, who had led CoveClan before Ripplestar. "You want to bring in the Clans to help deal with the Dark Forest?" the black tom sneered, green eyes glinting. "We still outnumber them. We can handle it."

Quickstar of EchoClan flattened her ears against her gray tabby head. "We're losing StarClan cats with every raid," she tried to appeal. "The Dark Forest is getting close to our size."

"That's impossible! As long as the Clans believe in our power, we will be able to keep them at bay!" Rainstar snarled. "Pleading for their help will just make them find us weak!"

Silence fell as every cat became aware of Bisonstar, stone-faced, glaring at the two of them.

"If there is one cat who wants to kill the others," they began, "facing five cats who don't want to kill, who will survive the fight?"

Rainstar lowered his gaze indignantly. "The one who wants to kill."

Bisonstar's head swung to face Quickstar. "If there are five cats who want to kill, facing five cats who don't, which group will survive the fight?"

Quickstar's yellow gaze was hard. "The one who wants to kill."

Applestar spoke up. She was the newest leader to join the circle, taking the place of the previous BlossomClan leader. "You said the Clans used to have power," she began carefully. "If, in using their powers, they can help us defeat the Dark Forest, I say we get their help."

"I second that," Quickstar agreed. "It's much more honorable to fight alongside our former Clanmates than to try to aim for heroism." She punctuated the statement with a glare at Rainstar.

Bisonstar gave an inscrutable nod and turned to Jaystar and Rainstar. "What are your thoughts?"

Rainstar was crouched angrily, lashing his spindly tail. "I think we can handle the issue on our own," he insisted. "We are more powerful than the Clans combined. If we need _their_ help, we're truly lost." 

Bisonstar betrayed no reaction, Nectarbird noticed. They turned to the former FlashClan leader. "And Jaystar?"

Jaystar hesitated, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Bisonstar. I have to vote no. Not out of pride, but worry," he added with a glance at Rainstar. "If the Clans return to the power they once were, it can only lead to the destruction of the warrior code."

Bisonstar looked disappointed but nodded. "Very well. It seems we're at a draw. Being that I suggested the idea, I will not cast my own vote, but I believe we should make our final decision now rather than continue the moons of stagnant discussion we've been having. Will we allow this?"

Applestar and Quickstar nodded immediately in assent. Jaystar followed suit, though a bit slower, looking over at Rainstar, who sighed and gave a stiff nod.

Bisonstar swiveled their head in Nectarbird's direction. She jumped in surprise, thinking that maybe they were looking at a cat behind her. But no — she could nearly feel their gaze boring into her soul.

"Nectarbird," Bisonstar said, "you were the last cat to walk among the living. Come forward."

Nectarbird hesitated, but quickly started forward after an encouraging nudge from Stormstream. The crowd of sparkling cats respectfully parted for her to make her way through.

As she stepped closer to the pool, she felt a jolt of energy course through her, knowledge reaching her mind that all of the leaders shared. She understood what the powers were, and what they would do to make it happen.

Once among the other leaders, Nectarbird turned to look up at Bisonstar. They were even bigger up close — she was glad she never got into a fight with them when they were alive! Though, she thought wryly, the same couldn't be said for her sister.

Nectarbird jolted to attention as she realized Bisonstar was speaking. "Do you believe we should call upon the help of the living Clan cats to defeat the Dark Forest, leading them back to their powers? If you decide not to, we will continue defending against their raids and return to this another time. If you decide to, we will create a catalyst to be brought to where the power is locked away, and lead the Clans to reclaim what was once theirs."

Nectarbird hesitated. Knowing what the powers were, it surely meant that all able warriors would be called to battle against the Dark Forest. She'd watched the raids, and knew they were bad news. Was she willing to risk the life of her daughter, her only kit? For a moment, she felt shame at the lengths she found herself willing to go to see Sunnyheart again, but then remembered how much was at stake if she didn't act.

Nectarbird lifted her chin to meet Bisonstar's eye firmly. "Yes," she decided. "We need to create the key of the awakening."


	3. Chapter One

Sunnyheart crouched on the edge of FlashClan's lowest cliff, anticipation making her wings twitch. Next to her were two of the Clan's other strikers — Hawkflash, and, unfortunately, Bumblespring. Supporting them were the warriors Sleekfrost and Flamewhisker, the latter of the two crouched next to Sunnyheart. Hardly visible were Violetpaw and Wasppaw, Hawkflash and Bumblespring's apprentices, respectively. 

Sunnyheart still felt a twinge of frustration when she saw the apprentices; she was barely younger than Bumblespring — she was just as capable to train an apprentice, and she should have become mentor to Wasppaw's brother.

She shook the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. She was part of the second wave of an attack on EchoClan, the rest of the Clan's warriors and strikers heading the confrontation. After Gryphonstar, FlashClan's leader, lost a life from the last battle they'd had, FlashClan couldn't let that go unavenged. And it _had_ to be today — they hadn't had a clear day without whipping winds and sparking storms in nearly a quarter moon; today was unsettlingly clear. _We need to teach those tinkering cave-dwellers a lesson,_ Runningcloud had declared. Sunnyheart remembered puffing her chest out in pride that the tom had been her mentor, even if it had been moons ago.

Sunnyheart watched the first wave of the attack, Runningcloud leading it with Lioncall, leap over the edge of the cliff. Warriors Vanillabird and Batstrike flanked them just barely behind, their apprentices, Lynxpaw and Cardinalpaw, bringing up the rear with Sparrowripple and Windshine. Lioncall's apprentice, Mantispaw, was close behind, wedged between Lynxpaw and Cardinalpaw. Sunnyheart could understand why — if Mantispaw had his way, he'd be charging ahead of everyone else and inevitably getting his pelt clawed off.

Sunnyheart risked it to lean over the edge of the cliff and watch as the patrol of FlashClan cats clashed with the EchoClan cats below. She winced at the sound of claws scraping against rusted metal, and knew the whole of the Clan would never hear the end of it from their medicine cat, Spiderwish, if anyone's paws got infected. 

Sunnyheart pulled herself back from the cliff edge in time to hear Flamewhisker saying, "We left our camp undefended, sending all of our warriors and strikers to attack. Is that smart?"

The dark russet cat looked at Sunnyheart expectantly, who shrugged.

"Beesmoke's still back at camp," Bumblespring pointed out. He was a yellow tom with darker flecks and golden wings, and a face that made Sunnyheart's fur prickle irritably, particularly when he was right; the Clan's deputy, despite his friendly demeanor, was a force to be reckoned with — especially now that he had kits.

"Rainyfern's nothing to mess with, either," Hawkflash added of the Clan's oldest queen. Hearing Hawkflash actually joining in a conversation with the younger warriors surprised Sunnyheart, until she remembered that the brown tabby molly was good friends with Rainyfern.

Sunnyheart rolled her eyes. "Those EchoClan cats wouldn't know the first thing about coming up here to attack us, anyways," she said flatly. "We have _wings."_

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Flamewhisker argued. "The shields hit _hard,"_ they added with a shiver.

Sunnyheart snorted and gave them a playful shove. "Then go take out a couple for me before we get down there!" 

Flamewhisker squawked, nearly falling off the cliff. Their wings burst out, unsteadily flapping a mess until they righted themselves and landed next to Sunnyheart, looking thoroughly ruffled.

Behind them, Sunnyheart heard Bumblespring laugh at Flamewhisker's fumbling, and then the warrior muttering, "Stupid furball." She narrowed her eyes, noting to herself to nick his ear on the way down to the battle.

To her happiness, though, she caught a glimpse of Sleekfrost, a black-furred warrior, reach up and smack Bumblespring in the back of the head. She gave a satisfied growl, swiveling her head to face Flamewhisker.

"Sorry I shoved you," she told them. "Are you alright?"

Flamewhisker shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay. I would've been okay if I fell." They froze, realizing, and quickly started to apologize.

Sunnyheart bat at their nose with her wing, silencing them. The image of her father, wrenched and mangled on the rocks below the camp's cliffs flashed in her mind. She shifted on her paws and quickly pushed it away, patting at Flamewhisker's nose again. "It's fine."

Suddenly, Vanillabird appeared over the edge of the cliff, white fur stained with blood and her ear torn. Behind her came Cardinalpaw and Lynxpaw. Before Sunnyheart had a chance to wonder where Cardinalpaw's mentor was, Batstrike and Sparrowripple appeared, supporting the limp form of Windshine between them. The second wave patrol ducked out of the way for them to retreat to camp.

Hawkflash took her place at the front of the group, flicking her tail to signal for all of them to get into formation. Her apprentice, Violetpaw, looked nervous until Hawkflash touched her nose to the small tortoiseshell molly's ear.

Bumblespring gestured for Wasppaw to get ready, Sunnyheart jealously watching him help the mottled gray molly adjust her posture. She blinked, noticing that Wasppaw kept bobbing up to look over the cliff.

Sunnyheart raised her head, talons scraping the rock below her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's she looking for?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bumblespring retorted before turning to his apprentice. "Stop that, don't let yourself be seen. We want EchoClan to think they're winning."

"Mantispaw hasn't come back up yet," Wasppaw said worriedly. "What if he's hurt?"

Sunnyheart pricked her ears at the mention of Wasppaw's littermate. "Now that you mention it, Lioncall and Runningcloud haven't, either."

Bumblespring let out an impatient growl. "They're probably still going at it." His gaze flicked to Wasppaw. "I'm glad I don't have to mentor your brother — he never listens to orders."

Then the yellow tom glanced over. "I bet Sunnyheart wishes she got to mentor him, though. But Gryphonstar must not have thought her fit to do it."

Sunnyheart lashed her tail. _My parents had just died, you fox-heart!_

Before she could snap a retort, Hawkflash gave the signal, and the patrol dove over the cliff.

Flamewhisker kept close to Sunnyheart, their wings brushing as they flew down to meet EchoClan in battle. Sunnyheart suppressed a snort of amusement as she spotted Mantispaw.

Bumblespring had been right — the brown-and-cream apprentice was locked in battle with a small, pale ginger EchoClan cat — likely another apprentice.

As they neared, Sunnyheart heard shocked yowls rise from the EchoClan cats, and relished in it. She veered around Flamewhisker to swoop over the tussling apprentices, grabbing Mantispaw around the middle and hoisting him upwards with a grunted, "Up you go."

Mantispaw indignantly righted himself in the air before turning to see who had pulled him out of battle. He winced as he seemed to suddenly become aware of his injuries and blinked gratefully at Sunnyheart. With a flutter of his wings, he shot back up to the cliffs.

Down below, the pale ginger apprentice was shouting and taunting Mantispaw for being pulled out. Sunnyheart flew over him, cuffing him over the ear, and dove into battle.

The EchoClan cats' usually armored bodies were almost exposed by now, thanks to the first wave. Despite how old and rusted their metal armor was, Sunnyheart still winced when her claws struck it. She grappled at an unarmored ginger molly, landing squarely on her back and battering her with her white-tipped wings. The molly yowled, thrashing underneath Sunnyheart and nearly unbalancing her. Sunnyheart dug her talons in deeper, attempting to roll them over so that she could kick at the warrior's soft underbelly.

Just when Sunnyheart was about to nip at the molly's scruff and send her pelting to the caves, she was suddenly pried off by strong paws and thrown to the ground. A golden smoke molly was standing over her furiously, raising a paw to slam down on her head.

Sunnyheart gasped and rolled out of the way in time, nearly freezing as she saw an indent in the ground where the molly's paw had struck — this warrior was a shield: EchoClan's most sturdy, powerful, warriors.

The shield snapped at her again, and Sunnyheart quickly rolled to her paws, opening her wings wide in an attempt to intimidate the molly, but to no avail. The dark warrior slammed her to the ground, ears flattened against her head. "Stay away from her!" she snarled, and then released Sunnyheart.

Head spinning, Sunnyheart looked around the battlefield. The shield who had assailed her was lunging at Hawkflash, but they seemed evenly matched, even though the shield had seemed the same age as Sunnyheart. The little pale ginger apprentice had found a new target in Wasppaw, who was fighting fiercely in revenge for her brother. Bumblespring was on top of a large, long-legged tabby molly, claws digging into her shoulders, while Flamewhisker attacked the molly from the front, repeatedly lashing at her muzzle. Sleekfrost was chasing the ginger molly Sunnyheart had attacked back to the caves, yowling triumphantly. By his sides were Lioncall and Runningcloud, who looked relieved that the second wave had come.

Just as Sunnyheart was recovering, a large dark shape suddenly pinned her down, snapping at her throat. She yelped, trying to wriggle out of the EchoClan warriors grip. Based on the strength she was facing, and the look of the huge black tabby, this cat was another shield — to her dismay.

She lashed out, grinning as she caught the warrior on the muzzle. He snarled in response, and she blinked as she recognized the tom as Slatefoot, one of EchoClan's senior warriors. Panicked, she thrashed her wings in an attempt to wrestle free, but the tom only pushed down harder.

Suddenly, Sunnyheart felt fur brush against her, and the next time she attempted to haul Slatefoot off of her, she dislodged the shield with no difficulty.

She looked over in bewilderment, feeling her heart race as she saw the green eyes of her father — no mistake — blink at her and disappear. She turned to her opponent, who looked unsettled that a striker of her stature had managed to shove him off, and turned to run away.

Sunnyheart realized that the long-legged warrior Bumblespring and Flamewhisker had been fighting — EchoClan's deputy, Shadowtalon — was calling for them to retreat. She had just a bit of armor hanging from her neck, and Sunnyheart could clearly see where Bumblespring had successfully pried the metal from Shadowtalon's back and dug his claws into her shoulders.

Sunnyheart joined her Clanmates in chasing them back to their cave, yowling and snapping at their heels in triumph. Sunnyheart watched Bumblespring dive-bomb no less than two warriors, the yellow tom's eyes gleaming.

She pricked her ears as she felt Flamewhisker at her side, the russet warrior looking her over worriedly. "Are you alright?" they asked, yellow eyes round.

"I'm fine," she purred, nosing them.

As the EchoClan cats retreated, the golden smoke shield Sunnyheart had fought turned to face them, fur standing on end in fury. "EchoClan won't allow you to keep doing this!" she spat. "FlashClan will pay for attacking us like this!" She yowled in surprise as Bumblespring dove down at her again, just barely avoiding his claws and scrambled to the caves.

Flamewhisker blinked worriedly. "Should we have attacked them like that?" they said quietly, out of earshot of everyone except Sunnyheart. "They won the last battle; maybe we should have accepted the defeat. Gryphonstar losing a life was accidental, everyone saw that."

Sunnyheart had the same sentiments, though she didn't voice them. She'd thought they were attacking the whole of EchoClan for this, but they'd sent all of their cats to attack less than half a dozen of EchoClan's best warriors. Still, she couldn't just _say_ that. "If we let them think they can win against us, they'll take advantage of it," she said finally. 

_How? They can't fly up the mountain like us,_ a voice in her head pointed out. She ignored it, adding, "We can't let them think we're weak."

"Seeming strong isn't the only part of the warrior code!" Flamewhisker argued. "Isn't this cruel?"

Sunnyheart privately agreed, but she felt a new wave of elation at her win against the EchoClan cats, especially how she had defeated Slatefoot. She shrugged at Flamewhisker's words. "If we were in the wrong, StarClan wouldn't let us win like that," she said simply. "They'd give us a sign."

No cat seemed to notice the overcast returning, dimming the sun's light.


	4. Chapter Two

Thornpaw was dreaming.

It'd been a long day, and EchoClan had been recovering from a battle with FlashClan just barely a moon before. Despite the hard defeat, a warrior of theirs named Sablestrike had managed to take one of Gryphonstar's lives, though she injured herself in the process. Their leader being struck down seemed to anger FlashClan more than anything, and there'd been nothing short of threats being sent to them whenever their paths crossed.

Because of Sablestrike's injuries, another warrior, Fogrose had been helping her by mentoring her apprentice, a red tom named Howlpaw, as well as his own apprentice, a little fawn tortoiseshell named Fallenpaw. As grateful as Sablestrike had been, the russet tabby molly had been so restless the whole time she was meant to be healing that it was a wonder her wounds had healed at all. She'd finally been allowed to return to warrior duties that morning.

Thornpaw had been up all night — making sure Sablestrike _was_ fit to return — with their mentor and the Clan's medicine cat, Ashrunner, who was now curled up in her nest beside theirs. She'd seemed to fall asleep the second she'd laid down as far as they could tell. Thornpaw, on the other hand, was having trouble getting settled.

They'd wanted to keep an eye on Sablestrike while she returned to her duties that day, but Ashrunner had all but grabbed them by the scruff and made them rest.

Still, they managed to drift off. They hazily saw a vision of the cave EchoClan made camp in — a cozy, warm cavern with nooks and crannies for the cats to shelter in and a crater at the center that kept the fresh-kill warm. They suddenly heard a flutter of wings, but when they looked up in alarm, the dream abruptly faded.

As they looked back down, blinking in bewilderment, the scene shifted, and they were standing in a starry forest, which they recognized as StarClan's hunting grounds. Their fur prickled. Why had they been brought here, right in the middle of what could have been an important vision?

They jumped in surprise as they noticed a cat standing in front of them, looking vaguely irritated. His dark gray pelt rippled with annoyance, and his yellow eyes flashed in the light. Thornpaw recognized him as a tom named Cinderstrike, Ashrunner's former mentor, who they'd only met once before — when Ashrunner had presented Thornpaw to StarClan in the ceremony of making them her apprentice.

Thornpaw hadn't had visits from StarClan cats much since they were made a medicine cat apprentice, but they'd had visions since kithood, which was why they'd spent so much time around the medicine den as a kit, asking Ashrunner to interpret them. She'd always seemed willing to amuse them, and she'd been even more willing to comfort them when Bramblesplash, a lilac queen who had fostered them, gently explained to them that they hadn't been born in EchoClan, and that no cat knew who their parents were. Bramblesplash had loved Thornpaw all the same, as if they were her own kit, but knowing that they had family out there that hadn't wanted them had still hurt. 

Thornpaw suddenly blinked to attention, fur burning with embarrassment as they looked up and saw Cinderstrike glaring down at them with slowly diminishing patience. "Listen to me," Cinderstrike snapped. "StarClan has a mission for you."

Thornpaw eyes widened. "Really?" they replied. "Why not Ashrunner?"

Cinderstrike twitched his nose as though he were restraining himself from cursing. "Because we want _you_ to do it, mouse-brain."

Next to Cinderstrike, the starlight shimmered, and an older cat walked to the two of them, glittering light clinging to her red striped pelt. Thornpaw stiffened as they saw red scales glint under her fur — a CoveClan cat! At closer inspection, they relaxed minutely. It was Berrysplash, who had been CoveClan's medicine cat just a few moons ago. They'd heard a lot about her from Crowflutter, who had been her apprentice. Berrysplash had visited EchoClan before she had died as well, when Thornpaw was very little, to help with his visions.

"This is why we didn't want you talking to them," Berrysplash said flatly, which made Cinderstrike's fur raise in annoyance. She turned to Thornpaw, ignoring Cinderstrike's muttered, "Well, _I'm_ their Clanmate."

"Thornpaw, this mission is very important," Berrysplash explained. "We've called upon you and another to find the catalyst. You need to find the catalyst — the key — and bring it to awaken the Clans."

Thornpaw's head was spinning. They blinked in bewilderment. "The key? Catalyst? What?"

Cinderstrike, who had been sitting to the side, looked a bit disgusted. "Stop being so vague," he snapped at Berrysplash. His head swiveled to face Thornpaw, who struggled not to flinch from his glowering eyes. "A long time ago, all of the Clans had special powers," he explained, in the tone one would use to make another feel like a kit. "They were lost. But, StarClan wants to help the Clans find them again, so we've chosen you and another cat — an apprentice from AmberClan — to go and bring the powers back to the Clans."

Thornpaw stared at him. This mission sounded a bit dangerous somehow. "Why now?" they asked. "If you could help us all this time, why are you doing it now?"

Cinderstrike looked surprised, and then his gaze slid to Berrysplash. "Good question."

"The Dark Forest is growing in power," said Berrysplash, looking ruffled. "We can't fight them on our own; we need help from the Clans."

"What's the Dark Forest?" Thornpaw piped up.

"Our not-so-nice neighbors," Cinderstrike snorted. "Listen carefully. After the next Gathering, when the moon is empty, go down to the Hearth."

Thornpaw listened, trying to bring all of their focus into Cinderstrike's words, but they were starting to lose track trying to remember the directions to the cave at the bottom of the mountain where the Clans gathered each full moon, and the medicine cats met to share tongues with StarClan each half-moon.

Cinderstrike lashed his tail, snapping Thornpaw's attention back to him. "You'll meet another cat there, and await further instructions," he continued tersely. "Get there _that night,_ not a day sooner or later."

Thornpaw shook their head. "I can't just go on a journey by myself, I'm just an apprentice!" they protested. "And I'm _Ashrunner's_ apprentice! I can't leave EchoClan on its own, they need me!" They paused, then added, "They wouldn't even let me go."

Berrysplash stepped forward, touching her nose to Thornpaw's forehead. Almost instantly they felt calmer, letting out a soft sigh and releasing the tension in their muscles. "One step at a time," Berrysplash said gently. "You can do it. It's true that Emberstar and Ashrunner may be … less than willing to let you go on your own. But you know the way there. You _have_ to make it there and meet the other cat."

Thornpaw's ears pricked. "Wait, you said they're an apprentice from AmberClan," they said. "Who is it? What do they look like, I won't know what to look for!"

Cinderstrike gave Thornpaw a withering look. "He'll be the only other cat there, scatterbrain."

 _He?_ thought Thornpaw warily. _I hope it's not Woollypaw! He's always so rude when he visits with the other couriers!_ They opened their mouth, but stopped as they heard another voice calling their name.

Cinderstrike narrowed his eyes. "Time's up," he said. "Better get going. Tormentil for wounds. Better grab some cobwebs, too."

Thornpaw felt their heart pound. "What's happening?"

Berrysplash glared at Cinderstrike, the two StarClan cats' forms starting to shimmer and fade. "Don't scare them," she scolded the gray tom. She turned to Thornpaw. "Just get back with your Clan, Thornpaw. They need you."

Thornpaw woke up flailing in their nest. Ashrunner was leaning over them, the pale gray molly gently trying to shake them awake. They came to their senses, hearing panicked clamor and the sound of clanging metal around them.

"There you are!" Ashrunner exclaimed. "You slept like a log!"

Thornpaw jumped to their paws. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, they felt a vision flash before their eyes — the one they'd seen before Cinderstrike appeared. FlashClan cats, diving down from the cliffs, grappling with Thornpaw's Clanmates. Thornpaw's fur bristled with frustration; if they hadn't been talking with those StarClan cats, they would have seen this vision in full before anything happened!

"FlashClan attacked a patrol, all of their warriors and strikers attacking," Ashrunner explained breathlessly. 

"I know," Thornpaw said, troubled. Ashrunner's eyes widened, and then she blinked in understanding. 

The two medicine cats left the den to see almost half a dozen cats sprawled around the main cave. Their armor had been torn and gouged by FlashClan talons, and blood was already pooling and seeping into the cave floor. Thornpaw bristled at the sight of the destroyed armor — they weren't sure how much more EchoClan had to spare!

The Clan's deputy, Shadowtalon, looked severely ragged, with horrible marks on her broad, dark gray shoulders where powerful claws had dug in. Still, she was checking her comrades. Breezeshade, a golden smoke molly who, by the looks of her, had been on the patrol that'd been attacked, was nosing her friend Cherrylight. The ginger molly looked much less wounded than Breezeshade, but still she persisted to make sure Cherrylight was okay. A tail-length or so away, Slatefoot was slumped over, breathing heavily. 

Ashrunner quickly surveyed the scene before turning to her apprentice. "Get Breezeshade and Slatefoot to my den," she ordered, "everyone else seems manageable."

Thornpaw looked up at her quizzically. "What about Shadowtalon? She looks worse off than the others."

Ashrunner narrowed her eyes, starting forward. "Let me handle her."

Thornpaw tentatively approached Slatefoot, coaxing him to make his way to the medicine den. They watched the black tabby haul himself to the small cavern with relief, though worry prickled at their fur. They'd have to check Slatefoot for rust scrapes. Shaking their head, they approached Breezeshade and Cherrylight.

"You need to get checked up on," Cherrylight was saying worriedly. "That yellow tom did a number on you back there."

Breezeshade bared her teeth, tail twitching. "And that little excuse for a cat tried to rip your pelt off of you!" she snapped back. "I've seen her before at Gatherings — she thinks that just because her mother died a while back we won't go easy on her!"

Thornpaw tentatively stepped forward, wincing at the conversation. "Breezeshade, you really should let us take a look at you," they said gently. "You too," they added to Cherrylight. "But Breezeshade, your wounds could become infected by the looks of them."

Breezeshade glared at them, seeming not to hold the same unconditional respect for medicine cats that most warriors had. Thornpaw flinched and took a step back. To their relief, Cherrylight reached up and placed a soothing paw on Breezeshade's shoulder, making the golden molly settle.

"I'll get her there, don't worry," Cherrylight assured Thornpaw. "Thank you so much."

Thornpaw blinked their thanks and looked around the camp, spotting Ashrunner seemingly struggling to reason with Shadowtalon. They took a step forward to help, only to be intercepted by a young warrior named Finchthorn, who was fussing over Goldenpaw. The apprentice looked unscathed except for a bloody nick in his ear. He seemed sour about something more than actually hurt, like he was embarrassed. 

"I knew I should never have let him go on that patrol without me!" Finchthorn was fretting.

"Just get some cobweb on his ear and make sure it doesn't get infected," Thornpaw said hurriedly, patting the pale brown molly's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. They made their way to where Shadowtalon and Ashrunner were still arguing, and beginning to gain the attention of the other cats.

"We've gotten everyone else taken care of, Shadowtalon," Ashrunner was saying, "now get to the medicine den and let us look you over!"

"I'll be fine, it's just a few scratches," Shadowtalon was saying dismissively, shrugging the smaller molly off. "Don't waste supplies on me."

"I can tell it _isn't_ fine," Ashrunner snapped. "Get back here and let me patch you up before your blood attracts something from the caves!"

Thornpaw shuddered. EchoClan had a chronic _bat_ problem, and while the creatures made for decent prey, they still creeped them out.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" Shadowtalon snarled.

"I'm your medicine cat!" Ashrunner retorted.

"I'm your _deputy!"_

There was a sudden voice behind all of them, and Thornpaw scrambled out of the way as Emberstar appeared. The EchoClan leader was a large, well-built molly with bristly, red and black tabby fur and bright orange eyes. Though, right now those eyes could be described as burning.

"And I'm your _leader,"_ Emberstar said coolly. "Shadowtalon, those strikers nearly gouged you to the bone. Go to the medicine den."

Shadowtalon opened her mouth to argue.

Emberstar interrupted. _"Now."_

Grumbling, Shadowtalon finally retreated to the medicine den. After thanking Emberstar, Ashrunner sighed and turned to Thornpaw. "Thank StarClan. I'll start getting everyone patched up, though we're a bit low on supplies. Could you head into the tunnels and collect some for me? As much as you can carry."

Thornpaw was still thinking about bats. "Can I bring a warrior with me?"

Ashrunner glanced around the camp before returning her gaze to theirs apologetically. "Looks like they're all still out making sure FlashClan has gone, and we can't spare Sablestrike or Emberstar for something like this." She blinked sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You know the way."

Thornpaw did, but they were reluctant. They turned and headed to one of the exit tunnels of the camp, passing Sablestrike, who was guarding it.

"Where are you going?" Sablestrike asked. She sounded curious, not accusing. "I'd think you and Ashrunner have a lot to get to."

"We need some herbs, so I'm going down to get some."

"Do you need a warrior with you?" she offered. Thornpaw could easily tell she was only offering to be polite and was dreading the prospect of helping with medicine cat duties after being put off duty due to her injury for so long.

Their whiskers twitched. "No, but thanks. I'll only be a moment."

Thornpaw ducked into the tunnels, sighing with relief as the walls began to close around them. They always enjoyed the more closed-in tunnels — no room for other creatures to flutter around and squeak in their ear.

They found one of the herbs they were looking for nestled in a moist area closer to the lower points of the cave system, though, as they bent down to retrieve it, they wrinkled their nose. A slight breeze was coming from somewhere.

They sniffed around the wall, pricking their ears as they found a small hole. It seemed too small for them to peek through, let alone fit. Feeling a sense of importance, they began to paw at the hole, making the dirt fall away until it became big enough to wiggle through.

Thornpaw immediately jumped back as they heard a yelp from the other side. They paused, leaning forward, and gasped as they saw something moving in the other cave. Their curiosity turned into crawling discomfort as their eyes adjusted and they saw the shape of a bat wing thrashing. _Not this,_ they groaned inwardly.

Suddenly, they paused as they studied the wing. It wasn't close to the hole, but instead was large, and it looked brown in the damp light of the cave. Before they could process this and try to understand how a bat could be so big, the body the wing was attached to shifted, revealing pale fur, and they watched as a cat craned its head around to look right at them.


	5. Chapter Three

Ottercall trudged along the beach, decidedly very exhausted after today's training session. Behind her, her apprentice, Redpaw, was somehow moving very quickly, yet taking a very long time to get back to camp.

Ottercall turned to call to Redpaw, who was now diving at some poor crabs trying to shelter in the wet sand. She sighed, casting a glance to the ocean behind them. The rough weather and strong waves only seemed to be getting worse every day. Just a few moons ago they'd lost a warrior, Poppywish, and their old deputy, Oatmist, who had drowned trying to save her in the rough waters. It'd been tough on their single kit, Puddlepaw, but at least she seemed to be recovering okay.

The white and ginger molly shook her head and quickly looked around the beach for Redpaw, who had disappeared in the few moments Ottercall had taken to worry about the Clan. 

"Ottercall!" a voice called from behind her. "Aren't you coming? I'm starving!"

Ottercall turned her head to see Redpaw, who had darted ahead of her and nearly reached the beach cave that CoveClan made their camp in.

Biting back a growl of annoyance and trudging after her, Ottercall reflected on how, even after over a moon of mentoring her, Ottercall was making zero progress with Redpaw -- she hardly listened. Unlike what Ripplestar thought, it wasn't Redpaw's bad leg that had the potential to prevent her from becoming a warrior -- it was her bad attitude.

She was a great fighter, and kept up surprisingly well during training sessions. She was definitely eager to learn, but when it came to hunting lessons or literally any of her other duties as an apprentice, Redpaw would get bored and find some way to worm her way out of work. And when that didn't work, she'd just run off somewhere until nightfall. The anglers seemed to be keeping track of Redpaw and making sure she didn't swim too far out into the dangerous waters more than they were bringing in prey.

Ottercall came to a stop just outside of the camp-cave and turned to face Redpaw. The apprentice looked startled and widened her eyes.

Ottercall took a deep breath. "Redpaw, you're an excellent fighter," she began. "Your skills have been great, especially for an apprentice who's only been training for a moon -- "

Redpaw's eyes lit up as she interrupted. "Oh, thank StarClan!" she chirped. "I thought I was in trouble!"

Ottercall lashed her tail. "You didn't let me finish!" she snapped. "As I was  _ saying, _ you're a great fighter, but you need to  _ listen." _

Redpaw frowned.

"What if we end up in battle against BlossomClan or EchoClan and you get seriously injured because you didn't listen to orders?" Ottercall continued. "I'm not a senior warrior; I won't be leading patrols into battle, and I won't always be there to make sure you don't get your pelt clawed off!"

Ignoring Redpaw opening her mouth to protest, Ottercall quickly scanned the camp, spotting Ashthroat, a small, stumpy-tailed gray tom, sharing tongues with a silver smoke queen, Icemoss. Ottercall turned back to Redpaw. "A cat like  _ Ashthroat _ wouldn't have  _ any _ patience for your behavior! He'd probably send you right back to camp if he had to deal with how you acted today!"

Redpaw snorted, hardly fazed. "And what?" she retorted. "Send  _ Frogpaw _ to fight? They wouldn't send me back, I'm too good in a fight!"

Ottercall narrowed her eyes, thoroughly irritated that Redpaw was right. But she didn't want to back down on this. "No matter how good you fight, if you keep acting like this, you'll never be a warrior. Ripplestar doesn't reward bad behavior." Inwardly, she drily added,  _ She doesn't reward  _ good _ behavior, either. _

Redpaw stiffened at Ottercall's words, her fur bristling. "I'm going to be the best warrior CoveClan's ever seen!" she spat. "And I'll definitely be a  _ fun _ mentor when I get an apprentice of my own someday!"

Ottercall snorted; she couldn't imagine even Ripplestar entrusting Redpaw with the training of a kit. But, before she could respond, Redpaw spun on her heels and pelted to where the apprentices were crowded by the fresh-kill pile, sharing a meal after their training. Puddlepaw was among them, the brown tabby brightening as she saw Redpaw come over. 

Redpaw barely seemed to notice her, immediately pouncing on Frogpaw to play-wrestle with the other warrior apprentice. Beside them, Lakepaw glanced at Puddlepaw with a look of sympathy as the brown tabby lowered her head on her darker paws.

Ottercall shook her head exasperatedly and quickly made her way to the medicine den, which was a small den protected by driftwood that had been collected from the beach. Sitting in the den was Crowflutter, the dark, mottled gray molly sorting through what looked like marigold.

Before Ottercall could mew a greeting, Crowflutter said, "Redpaw acting up again?"

Ottercall groaned, flopping down by Crowflutter's side. "I hate being so hard on her!" she meowed. "She's my little sister! I don't want her to think I hate her!" Although Ottercall had effectively  _ adopted  _ Redpaw when the latter was a kit, the thought of having kits so young had been so haunting that referring to her as her littermate seemed much easier.

Crowflutter lay her tail on Ottercall's flank, soothing her. "She doesn't think you hate her, Ottercall."

Ottercall opened her green eyes to glare up at Crowflutter disbelievingly.

Crowflutter let out a  _ mrrow _ of amusement. "Okay, maybe she does right now," she allowed. "But  _ you _ know you don't hate her. What was the problem today?"

Ottercall sat up, screwing up her face in frustration. "She was  _ fine _ up until I tried to show her some fishing techniques, and then she got all huffy about it," she said. "The fresh-kill pile was  _ fine _ when we left! I was going to let her eat whatever she caught!" Normally apprentices had to wait until all of the elders and cats in the nursery had eaten before taking their share.

Crowflutter listened silently and attentively, running her tail along Ottercall's flank as her friend spoke. "Well, it's for the best you didn't," she replied. "A storm's started rolling in, and I'd rather the two of you weren't by the shore in this weather."

Ottercall pricked her ears. Looking out the mouth of the cave, she could see the sky had darkened considerably since she and Redpaw returned. She hadn't even noticed in her frustration with Redpaw.

Ottercall glanced up and flattened her ears. She could see winged figures flying up towards the peaks of the nearby mountains. "Are those FlashClan cats?" she remarked. "What were they doing so low on the mountains? That's EchoClan territory."

Crowflutter sighed. "They probably raided whatever poor patrol was out there," she said, frowning. "Spiderwish told me at the last half-moon meeting that during a battle an EchoClan cat took one of Gryphonstar's lives. She seemed pretty ruffled about it." Spiderwish was FlashClan's medicine cat, and had been the only one for a long time -- apparently she made the younger cats too nervous to be her apprentice.

Ottercall nodded. "Gryphonstar's her sister, isn't she?" she remarked. "I can see why. Especially after whatever happened with their other littermate."

Crowflutter flicked her tail. "Nectarbird? I told you what happened. Her mate tried to overthrow the Clan and kill Gryphonstar and Spiderwish." She snorted. "Let alone the fact that he'd have to kill her half a dozen times over, he didn't even manage to get to her."

Ottercall was surprised, tilting her head at the medicine cat. "Spiderwish told you all that?"

"Well, I mentioned how things haven't been exactly orderly around here since Shadeflower became deputy. At least FlashClan seems loyal to each other."

"That's your brother!" Ottercall cried, stifling laughter at Crowflutter's words.

Crowflutter's whiskers twitched. "I know; I say he's a horrid deputy because I love him." Her gaze became troubled. "I don't think he ever even wanted to be deputy."

Ottercall rolled her eyes in agreement. "I don't see why Ripplestar didn't pick, I don't know, Tawnypond. Even Ashthroat would've been a good choice, or, great StarClan,  _ Smokecreek!" _

Crowflutter snorted in laughter. "Oh, please,  _ Smokecreek?" _

"At least he has friends in the other Clans!"

Crowflutter opened her mouth as if to respond, but then quickly flicked Ottercall's nose with her tail, shushing her. "I hear Shadeflower coming. Do  _ not _ tell him I said any of that."

One cue, her brother entered the den with a lilac-colored molly, Brookstream, who was limping with one front paw sticking out, whimpering. Shadeflower was watching her paw with widened eyes.

"We were training on the beach and then Brookstream stuck her paw on a scrap of something!" Shadeflower mewed. Brookstream looked about to cry. "Will you have to amputate it?" the deputy pressed.

Crowflutter sniffed Brookstream's paw, shooting her brother a withering look. "It's just a piece of a seashell." With that, she reached down, easily pulling it free with her teeth. Brookstream wailed as soon as she did it, though only a bit of blood came from the wound.

Ignoring her, Crowflutter turned to rummage through her herb stores. "You're lucky it wasn't a bit of Twoleg scrap," she commented.  _ "That's  _ dangerous -- your paw could become seriously infected if you cut it on, say, some glass."

Brookstream seemed to forget her pain immediately and blinked curiously. "Twolegs? I thought they were a nursery tale." Looking embarrassed, she quickly added, "I mean, what sort of creature doesn't have any hair except on its head?"

"I feel like the fact that they willingly climb into monsters is a bit more unbelievable," Shadeflower remarked earnestly, without a hint that he might be making fun of Brookstream.

Crowflutter glanced at Ottercall with a,  _ You see what I deal with? _ expression.

"No, they're very much real," Crowflutter said, returning her gaze to the two cats, "and caused problems for the Clans many, many, moons ago."

Ottercall raised her head in interest. Crowflutter always returned from her half-moon meetings with StarClan and the other medicine cats, sharing stories of the Clans' histories. Privately, Crowflutter had told Ottercall that Berrysplash had always hated when she did that, that the old medicine cat had believed that old enemies and fears should be forgotten, not stirred up. But Crowflutter had felt that the Clans should always remember where they came from and be prepared for anything.

Ottercall's fur always warmed whenever she got the chance to hear her friend speak so fondly of the Clans' heritage.

Crowflutter continued. "The only reason we haven't dealt with Twolegs in so long is because the weather's been too harsh, even for them, for years," she explained. "Twolegs haven't bothered the Starlit Cape since before Ripplestar was born, let alone me or Shadeflower."

"At least it's not too harsh the rest of the year," Shadeflower said optimistically. "I just hate crouching in the cave like some EchoClan shield during  _ greenleaf." _

Crowflutter's eyes narrowed. "Have some respect," she said sternly. "They protect their Clan with everything, _ and  _ make sure that their Clanmates don't get bits of seashells stuck in their paws." She turned to Brookstream with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes and some herbs between her teeth. "Just rub some dock leaves on it, you'll be fine." 

As the two cats left the medicine den, Crowflutter muttered, "If Brookstream hadn't been in that battle with BlossomClan, I doubt she would have ever managed to become a warrior."

Ottercall still remembered that battle. After one of CoveClan's warriors had brought down Peonystar, BlossomClan's leader, and taken one of her lives, a young BlossomClan warrior, Darkfern, had launched herself at Ripplestar. Brookstream -- then Brookpaw -- had miraculously managed to protect the CoveClan leader.

Ripplestar had spent the next quarter moon praising the molly as if she were a senior warrior, which Ottercall assumed was to distract from how little fighting Ripplestar had done herself. But Crowflutter had told Ottercall all about it; the rest of the Clan had returned battered and bruised, while Ripplestar had been unscathed. 

Ottercall couldn't even remember what the battle had been over.

She shook away the memories, grinning at Crowflutter. "You can't just  _ say _ that!" she meowed.

Crowflutter returned the smile. "It's true," she said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, just try to humor Redpaw next time you take her out. And keep an eye on the sky, for StarClan's sake!"


End file.
